Different Kind of In Love
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: It had been a day like any other. They had just closed a case and were enjoying a few moments of peace, when Jane brought the question up, after minutes of silence. "Do you think we are in love with each other?" The question took the doctor by surprise and for the first time she wondered why she had never questioned herself about it. - Rizzles friendship, only -


**One Shot: Different Kind Of In Love**

Author: Dark Wings Of Imagination

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K

Summary: "It had been a day like any other. They had just closed a case and were enjoying a few moments of peace – along with a pizza, wine for Maura and beer for Jane – in the blonde's living room when Jane brought the question up, after minutes of silence.

"Do you think we are in love with each other?"

The question took the doctor by surprise and for the first time she wondered why she had never questioned herself about it."

_A/N: This just came out of nowhere and I just hope you like it. For those who are waiting my other story – my Once Upon A Time (Swan Queen) 'When The Lights Go Out' - to be updated, I promise it will be soon. To the story._

* * *

It had been a day like any other. They had just closed a case and were enjoying a few moments of peace – along with a pizza, wine for Maura and beer for Jane – in the blonde's living room when Jane brought the question up, after minutes of silence.

"Do you think we are in love with each other?"

The question took the doctor by surprise and for the first time she wondered why she had never questioned herself about it.

"Why do you ask?"

Maura asked wanting to know where the sudden question came from.

"Did you know people down the station have a bet going on how long it'll take for us to announce we're dating?"

Jane inquired and she could see the shock written on her friend's face. She was shocked when discovered, too – it had been just a few minutes before she could have gotten in the elevator to leave work, when she heard two uniform cops talking. All she heard was '_when will Rizzoli and Dr. Isles finally announce they're together? I mean, if they take any longer I'll be losing money'. _ Right after that she went straight to Korsak and questioned him about it, and once he had told her everything he knew she began wondering if there had been signals and feelings she had ignored all these years.

"No, I didn't but I assume that's the reason for your previous question, isn't it?"

The detective simply nodded in confirmation before speaking once more.

"Yes. I mean, of course I love you, you are my best friend but I don't think I'm in love with you. We're not in love with each other, right?"

Jane asked and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear Maura's answer.

"In a way, yes, I think we are"

The doctor answered simply and had to do her best not to laugh at the wide eyed expression on the brunette's face.

"Wait, what?"

"There are different ways of 'In love', Jane"

The ME explained further and that seemed to ease the detective for a moment.

"There are?"

Jane inquired once more, for good measure.

"Yes. For example, do you remember when you were a child and you got your favorite toy? Or when you first tasted your favorite chocolate?"

Maura asked and even though Jane was confused she went along with.

"Yes, I do. But what do these things have anything to do with this?"

The taller woman questioned not sure she was following.

"As a child you probably wanted to take your favorite toy everywhere you went and eat your favorite chocolate all the time, right?"

The honey blonde woman inquired.

"Yes"

The monosyllabic answer was all Jane was able of saying as she tried her hard to discover where the hell her best friend was going with that line of conversation.

"This happened because those were things that made you happy and when you were sad they were your comfort. So, in a way you were in love with those things"

That was something Jane understood – it was really simple – what she didn't understand, though, was how that had anything to do with the two of them.

"And how does this apply to our situation, anyway?"

The detective asked and the words that came out of her best friend's lips next suddenly made everything clearer.

"Simple. We are friends. Best friends. When we are around each other we look happy because we are near someone who understands and accepts who we are. When we are sad we seek the other because we want the person who knows us best to comfort us because we are the ones who know how to take care of one another."

"That's beautiful, Maura."

Jane smiled and the blonde smiled back before digging just a little bit more in the matter.

"That's the truth, Jane. And perhaps because of our actions people may have thought we were romantically in love with each other, and we can't blame them because sometimes we do look like an old married couple, but it doesn't really matter what they think. Besides, we really are in love with each other, just in a different kind of 'in love'"

The facts pointed out by her friend made all the sense in the world, once the detective thought about it. Maura was right, after all, because people would never understand the bond between them. They could never comprehend the care and love between them. And the two of them neither needed nor wanted them to understand it, they already did. And that realization cleared all doubts and questions Jane had, leaving room only for the truth. Their truth.

"You're right, Maur. A different kind. Our own kind of 'in love'"

END!


End file.
